Chapters
Chapter 1: The Dawn of War Territorial - Leongarde has secured control over the Ilean Mountains against Firanos and Scaravus - Disgeran has conquered the Lion Woods from Leongarde - Archeos has secured control over Cayanas against Aeregos NPCs -Orion, The Eternal Crusader has been severely weakened by the actions of Kaizan Kurotsubasa (Jacogos) -Kaburi, The Chosen of the Storm has been slain at the battle for Cayanas by the hand of Zhao Zilong (Cfavano) -Avertus, The Iron Mask has been slain at the battle for the Ilean Mountains by the hand of G'wain Pinderknock (The Imposter) PCs -Zhao Zilong (Cfavano) has defected to Archeos and is wanted dead by Aeregos -G'wain Pinderknock (The Imposter) has been granted the title of Corporal for his actions at the Ilean Mountains -Kaizan Kurotsubasa (Jacogos) has been granted the title of Corporal for his actions at the Paladin Grove -Aranka Lapham (preacharound) has been slain at the battle for Lion Woods by the hand of Verminathras (Jacogos) Other Information -A thick fog has begun to approach the land from the sea. All sight towards the islands there has been lost. Chapter 2: Blood Before the Storm Territorial -Firanos has conquered Talos from Scaravus -Aeregos has conquered the Paladin Grove from Archeos -Archeos has secured control over Meron Pinnacle against Disgeran NPCs -Nayamee, the Untouchable Grace has been slain at the battle for the Paladin Grove by the hand of Kaizan Kurotsubasa (The Overmind) -Palion, the Blade of Retribution has been slain at the battle for Meron Pinnacle by the hand of Mildred (Cfavano) and Hierophind, the Prophet of Darkness -Mordus, the Steel Will has been slain at the battle for the Lake Ilnero by the hand of Brevsin Lolaim (Eddren) -Arduin, the Vigorous Roar has been slain at the battle for the Lion Woods by the hand of Cretoris, the Nightbringer -Namar, The Poison Shadow has been captured by Firanos during the battle for the Talos PCs -Corporal G'wain Pinderknock (The Imposter) has been slain at the battle for Lion Woods by the hand of Cretoris, the Nightbringer -Corporal Kaizan Kurotsubasa (The Overmind) has been granted the title of Sergeant for his actions at the Paladin Grove -Brevsin Lolaim (Eddren) has been granted the title of Corporal for his actions at Lake Ilnero -Mildred (Cfavano) has been slain at the battle for Meron Pinnacle by the hand of Hierophind, the Prophet of Darkness, but will granted the rite of resurrection -Shani Alhema (P.K.) has been captured by Aeregos during the battle for the Paladin Grove -Lestoph (Tolvo) has been slain at the battle for Lake Ilnero -Dezeroth A'kyer (Eddren) has been granted the title of Corporal for his actions in Firanos Other Information -The fog on the horizon has continued to grow, and will reach the land very soon... -General Narazayn and Rai-Gonsuro have joined the commander panel. Chapter 3: The Dark Mist Territorial -Scaravus has conquered Talos from Firanos and The Ekro -Disgeran has conquered the Lionglade from Leongarde -Leongarde has conquered the Gero Badlands from Scaravus -The Ekro have infested Cayanas, Highperk Shores and the Fieran Lowlands NPCs -Hierophind, the Prophet of Darkness has been slain at the battle for Nin Yhao by the hand of Kaizan Kurotsubasa (The Overmind) -Vanguard, the Iron Guardian has been slain at the battle for Lionglade '''by the hand of Cretoris, the Nightbringer -Gyurandon, the Dark Beast has been revealed and beaten back at '''Talos by Karrha Nameko (P.K.) and Dezeroth A'kyer (Eddren) -Cretoris, the Nightbringer has ascended to superior power level, becoming Daemon Cretoris, Consumer of the Night PCs -Okotshuchin (Tolvo) has been slain at the battle for Highperk Shores -Corporal Kaizan Kurotsubasa (The Overmind) has been granted the title of Lieutenant for his actions at Nin Yhao -Shani Alhema (P.K.) has escaped captivity from Aeregos -Dezeroth A'kyer (Eddren) has been granted the title of Sergeant for his actions in Talos -Karrha Nameko (P.K.) has been granted the title of Corporal for her actions in Talos -Richard Soldegarde (Tolvo) has been granted the title of Corporal for his actions in Gero Badlands Other Information -The dark fog of the Ekro has spread into Cayanas, Highperk Shores and the Fieran Lowlands, but seems in a passive state for now. -General Leonard “Gray Mane” Kilvas has joined the commander panel. Chapter 4: Black Blood In Progress